


To Protect His Lady

by Daraasum



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Drabble Collection, F/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins, Squire Alistair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daraasum/pseuds/Daraasum
Summary: In another world, young Alistair is sent to Highever as a squire instead of to a monastery. -A drabble collection of Alistair and Rowan growing up together before the beginning of Dragon Age: Origins.Usually un-beta'd and unedited.





	

The declaration came over a family dinner, Rowan so small that her bare toes couldn’t even brush the carpet covering the stone floor beneath.

“I’ll just marry Alistair.” She said matter-of-factly, punctuating her statement with another bite of mutton. Her father turned his bark of laughter into a feigned cough and muttered about something going down the wrong pipe at his wife’s scolding glare.

“You can’t marry Alistair.” Eleanor sighed. Rowan opened her mouth to question her mother, but Eleanor was already scolding Fergus for eating with his fingers. She huffed and slumped back in her chair.

Bryce set down his cup with a consoling smile. “You and Alistair are too young to get married, pup.”

“I meant when I’m older!” Rowan groaned, rolling her head to the side with exasperation in her voice.

“Bryce, don’t encourage-“ Eleanor shut her mouth, shooting Bryce a glare before turning to Rowan, her tone shifting from scolding to a mother’s gentleness. “Rowan, Alistair is a squire, but even if he becomes a knight someday, you are still a lady…”

“You can’t marry him ‘cause he’s common, Rowan!” Fergus laughed out.

“I can too! I can marry anyone I want!” Rowan protested, her pitch squeaking higher and eyes brimming up with upset tears.

“Fergus! Rowan! That’s enough!” Eleanor brought her hands down on the table with an echoing smack and both children fell silent. “Eat your supper and go to your rooms when you’re through.”

With both children sullenly trudging off to bed, Eleanor sat down on her own with a sigh, feeling the mattress sink behind her with Bryce’s weight.

“Don’t let it upset you so, love.” Bryce kissed his wife’s cheek. “Rowan’s only six. She wants to marry her little friend. It’s only child’s play, and she’ll be over it by her birthday. You’ll see.”

“If he was anyone else, it wouldn’t worry me.” Eleanor let Bryce guide her to lie beside him, his head on her shoulder and arms around her, still seeking to soothe her with light kisses along her chin. “And what do we do if it isn’t just childish fancy, Bryce?”

“Trust the Maker, and for now, love, get some sleep.”


End file.
